


Ink

by crypt_mirror



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Tumblr blog of daisy4days, see link at end notes. A little fic post Episode 6 "Black Eyes Blue."</p>
<p> A Malex fic, with a helping of angst, tattoo porn and a sprinkling of religious kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

 

Stupid.

He took a swig from the bottle of whiskey he stole from Ethan. Claire's face haunted him. The hurt, the anger, all directed at Alex because Alex tried to help. Alex thought he could undo what happened to Clementine. Alex thought that being the Chosen One was enough. Alex thought that being able to read the text would be enough. Alex thought he could make it better for Claire because he loves her. Alex thought a lot of things. But in the end Alex was wrong. So, so wrong. 

As much as he did not want to admit it, only one person was right all along... Michael.

Okay ..not a person. But still Michael tried to tell him, evictions never succeeded. Not only that, extremely dangerous. What if Michael was not in that room? Would the angel, have tried to possess him!? Worst of all...Claire? 

_Claire hugged her Mom. Tearful smiles. Clementine looked at her daughter. Black eyes, blue again. They were happy. Claire smiled at him, grateful. Alex at that moment thought that smile on Claire's face was worth it. Michael looked at Claire then at him. The Archangel who is always inscrutable somehow looked more grim than usual and almost worried._

Alex now knew why.

Stupid. Stupid. 

He remembered holding the open Apocrypha at the Stratosphere. He felt the tingle of the blue ink from his back, up his shoulders. He heard the slight gasp of wonder from Uriel's beautiful lips. The blue ink flowed down to his arms, he watched with pride as blue became black and filled the pages with the mysterious writing only he was able to read. Not Uriel. Not Michael. Only him, Alex Lannon. 

He felt Michael's eyes focused on him. "Can you read them?"His deep voice ...seemed breathy. He was so close he felt the warmth of Michael's exhale. There was a palpable excitement, a nervous energy, nobody wanted to speak out loud for fear it might just all go away. 

He turned slowly into those dark eyes and whispered, "Yes." 

Everything faded around them, it was just him and Michael. No Uriel. Michael, intense and unwavering despite his early warnings not to do this. Alex in a moment of clarity realized he wanted to do this not only for Claire but there was a desperate longing within him to do this for Michael, for he dared to think -- I'm his Chosen One.

He failed him too.

And now, Alex thought miserably, he was lurking in a dark corner outside of the barracks, about to drink himself to death. He tilted the bottle to his mouth again. He thought about Jeep, how he lost his mind, tortured by the riddle of the tattoos. He refused to leave his room as he murmured at times, unintelligibly and scrawled on the walls. Dirty, he stunk of sweat and other foul things, eyes wild and bloodshot. Only alcohol numbed the clawing inside his head, but just for a moment, for even in his sleep he saw them and they seem to mock him. In the same way it almost destroyed Jeep, at that moment Alex was convinced it was going to destroy him too. 

 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

Alex felt strong arms supporting him, carrying him. Through his bleary vision he saw Michael, looking down at him. "Hey...", he said weakly, Alex had a vague recollection of going to Stratosphere.

"I found you unconscious outside." 

Alex felt himself lowered into the soft bed. Suddenly everything was too hot. He half sat up and struggled to remove his jacket.

"Here, let me." Michael helped him out of his jacket.

" Shirt." He said as he sleepily tugged at his shirt.

Michael wordlessly pulled the shirt off his head. His eyes flicked over the blue markings on Alex's torso.

Alex laid himself down and turned on his side, his back towards Michael as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." Alex murmured.

"This is irresponsible. You violated curfew, you're passed out drunk."

"Didn't listen to you...too."

"You were not ready, Alex. You had to learn that on your own." Came the firm yet gentle reply in the darkness.

"Are you going to punish me?"

"In addition to the self flagellation you are currently giving yourself?" Michael's tone was as dry as the Vega desert. 

There was no response except for the soft snores next to Michael. The Archangel sighed heavily. Alex was still so young in most aspects, but one with such great will and a true heart. The desire to do the right thing. It has been said, you have to lose heart sometimes to gain wisdom, Michael hoped this would not be the case with Alex. 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

Morning came. A tranquil breeze came through the large windows carrying the gentle noises of Vega waking. Michael was already awake even after a late night patrol along the Western cradle. He had come home and found Alex asleep by the Stratosphere's door. After he passed out asleep in his bed Michael cleaned him up as best as he could, after he removed his dirty clothing off him.

He watched as the soft fingers of the early morning sun seem to reach out and tease them. The wind played with the curtains as it cast light and gentle patterns on the canvass that was Alex's skin. The human was still asleep next to him on his stomach, his head turned towards Michael. Golden hair, strong but young features. Alex had tossed the sheet leaving his entire torso uncovered. The sheet perfunctorily draped on top of his lower back. 

Michael sighed at the beauty of his Father's creations. The markings, the man.

He turned towards him laying on his side. He studied the tattoos on his back . They were different when they were on Michael. They are now different on Alex. Like several streams constantly changing, flowing. Flowing towards where? The means to the question yielded more questions. 

Michael understands perfectly why Gabriel lashed out in anger. Gabriel missed Father. He was tired of being directionless. A ship wrested out from its anchor. Archangels were creatures of their Father's will. Without Father, it was too painful. Michael could picture Gabriel being infuriated with Father's markings ( though he will never admit it ), he thought, he could force a solution to the puzzle that was Father's disappearance with the Extermination war. Gabriel should have known better. 

The patterns seem to move with each rising and falling of Alex's breaths. Blue on the wide expanse of sun kissed muscled skin. As if reacting to his intense study, they seem to beckon him. 

Resting his head with his other arm, he dipped strong tapered fingers into the markings by his shoulder. The markings he touched suddenly ceased to be flat writings. The markings flowed. They seem to lift off Alex's skin. As Michael's fingers, slowly travelled down his back, the tattoos split like water parting in front of a boat's prow.

They were alive under Michael's touch as he grazed Alex's back, they lightly teased and brushed his fingertips. A strange melancholy slowly filled him .The ever present ache in his chest from homesickness became heavy, slowly crushing him from the inside. 

Suddenly a new set of markings appeared from the middle of Alex's lower back, twin markings, intricate pathways flowed towards the Archangel's fingers and wrapped themselves around them tight and warm as a lover's embrace. Remembering him. 

He sat up startled. Then briefly considered that the tattoos have never been predictable.

Michael moaned softly, in response to the sensation. He got up and kneeled alongside without losing contact. The same ink that had graced his body was now alive and warm, as it reached for him, longed for him. The tattoos firmly kneading his muscles as it travelled up his arms.

He moved behind Alex. Michael was fighting it, almost aghast at the feelings it provoked. The intoxicating intensity....this is wrong. He should let go. 

The body beneath his hands moved. "Michael, it's ok. I feel them too." He had woken up to the thrumming underneath his skin. It made him feel the pulsing warmth of his blood as it flowed. It made him feel things. Wonderful things. Things that he really needed, right now.

"I am not doing this." His voice sullen.

"You're telling me? It feels like you guys are having a party without me." Alex teased.

"I mean, it is not me." Michael said, almost apologetically. Alex could hear it in his voice, unbalanced, struggling to control himself. So not Michael.

"I want to see you." It was killing him. His body burned. An urgency had coiled within him.

As he turned, Michael slid his hands lower so he can still hold him, afraid to lose contact. Alex kneeled on the bed facing Michael. Michael's hands travelled up and gathered Alex's hands. The Archangel held them tight and drew them to his chest. His eyes fell on their hands then lifted up to Alex's face and once more focused on him.

The markings started to intertwine both their arms. Binding them together. Alex was mesmerized as words began to take shape on his arm and Michael's. A susurration began to emanate from the markings, they breathed and sighed. Michael closed his eyes tightly taking a deep breath, as he immersed his senses to all that was happening around him.

"Can you read them?" His voice a deep whisper as he struggled to speak.

_Ego dilecto meo et dilectus meus_. Alex was amazed at the foreign words but not totally surprised he could read them. The hammering in his heart intensified as he discerned their meaning.

" Latin-- from the Song of Solomon, 'I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine' " Michael shuddered as he said the words. What he had held back broke and released. Eyes still closed he groaned and threw his head back and his wings unfurled not violently but unfolded in smooth graceful movements until they were fully spread out. Alex has never seen them this close, black as the night sky but each feather exquisite. Each one lightly shimmered as it caught the morning sunlight that filtered through the curtains.

"Michael... You are ...beautiful." Alex had only said these words to Claire but somehow these words seem to be the only ones he could manage right now, yet Alex longed to say much more. 

"Am I truly yours?" He asked in awe, mystified at the thought.

The Archangel's eyes looked into him, not dark and intense this time but a brilliant yet warm blue green, "That is up to you Alex. You have a path to find for yourself, for humanity. But know this, I am...unequivocally -- yours." 

Alex swallowed, he felt his heart would burst at the thought. Michael had fallen for him, ripped his wings off for him, died for him. He had turned against his own kind, stayed in Vega ...for him. Who was he, that a perfect being like this would do all this for him? 

Alex pressed himself closer to Michael, he pulled down Michael's head and kissed him. Alex poured all his frustration, his anger, his fears into the kiss mixed with the desire that had been kept hidden. He now knew why he always felt unsettled whenever Michael's intense, dark eyes appraised him. The angel responded in kind, he held Alex's head, as he slowly took control of the kiss and as he pushed and slid his tongue against the younger man. 

_Well, there are definite benefits to being the Chosen One._

Alex pulled him down further as he lowered himself into the bed. The Archangel yielded to the human's fervent tugging, holding himself up with one hand so as not to crush Alex. His wings beating the air around them. The angel nibbled and teased Alex' s nipple. Alex arched helplessly as his hands grasped Michael's torso.

"No.. Not just you-" Alex gasped. " I want to be yours too."

"No, you need not--"

"Shut up...oh..just shut up..." Alex, wiggled down to where Michael's head was and slammed a hard, claiming kiss.

"Who am I to -- OUCH !". Alex chuckled at Michael's exclamation, then continued his teeth grinding, lip sucking, tongue wrestling kiss with renewed fervor. And judging from Michael's equally enthusiastic response, much to Alex's surprise he didn't seem to mind at all. 

The pulsating warmth within them had made their cocks, harder by the minute as it painfully pressed the confines of their clothing. Alex tugged at his boxers, almost tearing it. Michael raised himself up to make room, finally Alex was naked underneath him.

Michael paused, his eyes roamed the soldier's body as he inspected him, thoughtfully, Alex's cock twitched, " What the hell are you waiting for?"

A dark brow raised as gorgeous lips pursed together, " Alex, did the markings go all the way down...there?" 

Alex sighed and raised himself up to look down there. The tattoos were interestingly twisted all the way around, down to the the very tip of his very hard cock, still waiting for action.

"No, they never did that before." Alex answered puzzled. Michael's hand was resting in his arm, while another was on his thigh. Their legs were on top of each other.The tattoos were still twisted around Michael's arm and his skin, but had stopped shifting. One of Michael's more unreadable expressions began to cloud his face. Alex felt a leg move away from him and although his cock was still hard, Alex suddenly had a visual of Michael's cock _not_ bulging as much through his pants.

Alex panicked. It would kill him right now if they don't do this. "Don't even think about it!" 

"Alex, I'm not comfortable --- Why are they there?" He groused, he ducked his head and buried his face in his hand.

There was an almost flustered look on Michael's face. For the first time ever he seemed vulnerable, it hurt. It was a massive turn on for Alex. "Shit! I don't know! Michael they started this! So it must be ok!" His bright blue eyes pleading at him.

The Archangel looked utterly unconvinced, so much so the wings began to fold back. And he scooted to the edge of the bed.

_Oh, no you don't!_ Alex lunged at him and managed to sorta hold on to a foot. Michael's other leg was already halfway out of the bed. Damn those long legs! 

"Come back here!" Alex gritted through his teeth. Great! He might as well say good bye to sex if the markings decide to stay on his dick. He knew if the Archangel really wanted to go there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

Michael paused and stared at the hand on his foot. For a second Alex thought, he was going to get kicked.

"We don't have to you know...just don't leave."Finally for what seemed like an eternal couple of seconds Michael scooted back towards Alex. 

"For somebody as old as d--, I mean been around for a while you sure are skittish." 

The Archangel looked very offended. "Alex I was about to leave, but you manage to convince me otherwise. Insulting me is not the best thing right now."

"So I should work harder on convincing you to stay." Keeping his eyes on Michael, he slowly crawled on all fours towards Michael.

"Maybe. Consider it part of your training." The Archangel said coolly as his eyes glinted over Alex.

Michael's face was just a breath away, he wore a smirk that Alex just wanted to kiss off him. He moved his mouth to the Archangel's ear and sucked hard. He felt him stiffen, but still he didn't move. Alex kissed and nipped at Michael's neck, running his tongue over the skin he hoped was sensitive for angels too. There was a sharp intake of breath. Alex took this as a good sign.

"Maybe I'll do a better job convincing you, if you take these off," he muttered into his neck as he tugged at Michael's pajamas, his hand grazed over his erection. 

"I guess you're over that." He tilted his head downwards towards the markings. 

The Archangel's eyes looked over his very naked Chosen One." I should be able to figure out something, being that I'm that old." Michael pulled down his own pajama pants then kicked it off. 

Alex lowered himself on the bed, appreciating the view as Michael kneeled over Alex "Are you all like that?" Alex let his gaze wander over the Archangel's impossibly impressive physique. 

A particularly killing look flashed across Michael's face. 

Alex chuckled. "Oh, you're gonna be fun." He knew he would not have it any other way. 

"You have no idea," the Archangel's whisper full of danger and promise as he slowly lowered himself to Alex's eager body.The black, magnificent wings of the archangel unfolded up and out as if to acquiesce. His wings beat around them in sync with him. The tattoos had shifted from Alex's body over to the Archangel's. The blue markings slowly encircled both of them, making them one.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by daisy4days blog on Tumblr: http://daisy4days.tumblr.com/post/114321565160/dominion-rewatch-1x06-black-eyes-blue  
> Originally attempted a drabble, I guess its not then. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks.  
>   
> My tumblr: cryptmirror.


End file.
